Pianoforte
by Mako DS
Summary: El summary adentro, junto con una nota de la autora. Les agradecería que lo leyeran.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. A todas esas personas que están esperando un capítulo lamento decirles que no. Esto no es un capítulo. Es una despedida.

Aviso porque no tengo tiempo ni fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.

Esto es lo único que voy a dejar antes de irme definitivamente. Espero les guste. Se que casi no tiene nada que ver, pero ya no me importan las críticas, ni los halagos, ni nada. Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron alguna vez algo que yo escribí. No importa si les gustó o no, lo importante es que lo leyeron.

Atte. Oriana "Mako" López - Buenos Aires, Argentina.

Pianoforte - by Oriana Mako López

"¿Nunca te has preguntado de donde vienen los sueños? ¿Y los sonidos? ¿No son acaso lo mismo?"

…  
Inglaterra, época victoriana

-¿Ya has sabido lo que dicen de el? Dicen que era el mejor pianista del mundo, hasta que algo le pasó, no se qué-  
-Jamás he hecho preguntas, y aún así las contestas, Elizabeth-

Los ojos azules escrutaron el lugar. Era una mansión, en decadencia.  
Los jardines, de antaño hermosos, ahora se encontraban repletos de maleza y dios sabe que más. La joven rubia estiró la mano y abrió la puerta, la cual se encontraba sin cerrojo.  
-¿Segura qué quieres entrar, Reiko?-

Sin respuesta, como era de esperar. Elizabeth bufó, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó. Que Reiko se las arreglara sola.

-Tengo un piano para guiarme.- pensó la joven rubia de ojos azules al oír la hermosa música, proveniente del interior de la casona en ruinas. Subió las escaleras, siguiendo la hermosa música que la guiaba. Paseó sus dedos por el mármol de la puerta, llevándolos hacia el pestillo. Sonrió y abrió la puerta.  
Un aroma a rosas invadió el espacio. En el centro de la habitación, un hermoso piano de cola ocupaba su trono. Cada que una tecla era presionada, emitía un sonido delicado como el mismo aire. Relegados en un segundo plano, un arpa, y una gran cantidad de instrumentos de viento estaban llenando la estancia. El olor a rosas provenía de un jarrón que estaba lleno de ellas.  
Un hombre de aspecto joven tocaba la melodía que guió a Reiko.

-Disculpe…- Reiko estaba consciente de lo débil que sonaba su voz. El hombre levantó la vista hacia ella con un rostro sorprendido. Pudo haber pasado fácilmente como su hermano mayor, quizás unos veintiún años. El mismo cabello Rubio y los mismos ojos azules. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos a juego. Su cabello, atado en una pequeña coleta. Bien peinado, prolijo y limpio. Parecía llevar la elegancia como un velo cayendo sobre el. La chica miró su desgastado vestido beige y sus zapatos escolares. Las medias le llegaban a la rodilla, y estaban usadas. El uniforme del orfanato. Lo cierto, era que Reiko era huérfana. Había crecido en un orfanato. Tenía trece años, y en unos cuatro días, tendría catorce.

-Mi nombre es Reiko… y… quisiera saber… si usted podría enseñarme a tocar así.- concluyó la chica con un deje de timidez en la voz.

-Reiko… bueno… supongo que podría ser… soy Len.- el hombre poseía una voz suave y tranquila, que llenaba de calma a Reiko. Carraspeó un par de veces y se sentó junto a el en el piano. Estaba atemorizada. El rubio prosiguió a marcar las teclas del piano, de una manera que a la chica le resultara cómodo.

-Verá… soy huérfana, por lo tanto no tengo dinero para pagarle… ¡Pero se lo compensaré de alguna manera!-

El rubio dejó ir una risita

-No importa eso, niña. No lo hago por un pago. El dinero a mi no me sirve.-

-¿Por qué dicen que está loca?-  
-Ella dice que puede ver a su esposo muerto en su antigua casa.-

El hombre miró al novato, se acomodó su bata blanca y tocó la puerta de la casa.

-¿Qué desean?- preguntó la joven rubia que fue a abrir  
-Somos de la Institución Mental, buscamos a la Sra. Hatsune… ¿Está aquí o debemos de esperarla?-  
-¡Mi cuñada no está loca!- espetó Rin, con furia -¡Si ella dice que puede ver a mi hermano es porque puede! ¿Qué saben ustedes acerca de los muertos y la gente que los ve? ¡Márchense de aquí!-  
Dicho esto, Rin Kagamine les cerró la puerta en la cara.

-La Srta. Kagamine, presumo- murmuró el novato.  
-No se sí debemos llevarnos a la que dice ver muertos, o a la loca dueña de la casa-

~  
-Bien, así me gusta. No debes apurarte ni ponerte nerviosa. Perderás el tono de hacerlo.-  
Reiko intentaba guardar en su cabecita de 13 años todo lo que su maestro le enseñaba, a pesar de que era difícil.  
El piano poseía las teclas marcadas con el abecedario, así la chica podría aprender.

-A, B, A, B, C, F, H.-  
La chica siguió las indicaciones a la perfección, llegando al final de la melodía. Sonrió.

-Muy bien, has progresado mucho, Reiko. Tómate un descanso, seguiremos en un rato.-

Len sonrió también. La joven poseía un talento natural para tocar el instrumento. Habían pasado dos días, y Reiko había progresado muchísimo. Parecía casi profesional.  
Len le había puesto enfrente la partitura de una de Beethoven. Y la chica la había ejecutado con destreza y habilidad.  
-Len… ¿Estuviste comprometido alguna vez?-

-Si… casado, de hecho. Era una chica hermosa. Tuvimos una hija, incluso.-  
-¿Qué paso?-  
-Algo se torció y salió mal.-

Reiko no hizo más preguntas. Sabía que cuando el rubio dejaba la pregunta abierta, no quería responder. La chica no lo acuciaba, no sea cosa de ir el Rubio dijera que ya no continuarían con las clases.  
-He estado pensando… habrá un concurso de "Nuevos talentos y quisiera participar.-  
-Hazlo, si te crees lista para hacerlo. Me gustaría asistir, pero no creo poder…-

El rubio ocultaba algo, Reiko lo había sospechado. Pero era tan amable con ella…

-No importa. Ya has hecho mucho por mí.-

Clases gratuitas de piano. No cualquiera habría hecho eso. Pero Len era un artista. De los que consideraban que la música era para todos, y no debía cobrarse.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado de donde vienen los sueños?- había preguntado un día -¿Ni los sonidos? ¿No son acaso lo mismo? No importa, pues todos tienen el derecho a disfrutarlos.-

Reiko no supo que responder. Sueños y sonidos. Sonidos y sueños. Ambos podían percibirse mientras durasen. Luego, sólo eran un recuerdo temporal. Duraban poco y nada, eran frágiles y efímeros. Pero todo el mundo disfrutaba con ellos. Len era un soñador, y eso era algo que a Reiko le gustaba, porque era un rasgo que ella reconocía en ella misma. Ambos parecían dos gotas de agua.

-Es tarde, y mejor vas para el orfanato. Deben estar preocupados.-

Reiko sonrió. Le hubiera encantado tener un padre como Len. Amable, inteligente y estricto. Asintió y emprendió su marcha.

-¿Por qué es Len tan… cómo yo?-

~  
-Srta. Kagamine, ya le hemos dicho que necesitamos que la Sra. Hatsune venga con nosotros. Ella requiere de ayuda.-  
-¿Ayuda? Sedantes, una camisa que le impida moverse y una habitación de hospital es lo menos que mi cuñada necesita. O se van en cinco segundos, o llamaré a la policía.-

Salieron pitando. Rin Kagamine no er una mujer con la cual te podías meter.

-Rin-chan, hoy vi a mi esposo charlando con una chica.-  
-¿Una chica muerta?- a Rin le gustaba seguirle el juego a Miku. Quizás con la esperanza de que se recobrara y volviese a ser la de antes.  
-Parecía tan viva…-  
Rin odiaba ver a su cuñada de esa manera.  
Miku Hatsune de antaño había sido una mujer valiente, enérgica y animada. Ahora era una mujer débil, taciturna y silenciosa. Había pasado después de la muerte de su esposo. Más bien, asesinato. Y un día, ella dijo que podía verlo.  
Rin tomó el periódico, y leyó. "Nuevos talentos". A Miku le haría bien.

~  
Reiko nunca había visto un salón tan lleno. Vestida con un delicado vestido blanco de gasa hasta las rodillas, y zapatos a juego, tocó a la perfección una de Beethoven. Por algo ella era Reiko, la única alumna de Len Kagamine. Se levantó para recibir los aplausos.

-Y quiero agradecerle a mi profesor de Piano, Len Kagamine. No está aquí hoy, pero me gustaría nombrarlo.-

El aplauso general se fue apagando, para ser reemplazado por rostros de incredulidad.  
-¡Esta loca!-  
-¡Llamen al manicomio!-  
-¡Los muertos no hablan!-  
"Los muertos no hablan…" Reiko se empezó a poner nerviosa y se desmayó. Todos corrieron a socorrer a la joven caída. Todos excepto una mujer.  
Miku Hatsune era la única con gesto sombrío.

El día anterior la casa estaba perfecta. En decadencia, pero hermosa igual. Ahora era un triste cascarón quemado, ennegrecido por el humo, el fuego y el tiempo. Si bien el cambio fue repentino, parecía que llevaba bastante tiempo así. Reiko corrió escaleras arriba, al cuarto de música donde había compartido secretos y clases con Len. Estaba negro. El piano en el cual había aprendido, estaba tan quemado como la casa. En un rincón, un esqueleto yacía sobre un charco de sangre seca. Tenía una rotura en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, y una pistola yacía a su lado. El aroma a rosas de la estancia había sido reemplazado por el olor a muerte. El esqueleto aún tenía ropas chamuscadas. Eran las mismas que Len usaba. Reiko, entonces, se dió cuenta de que Len jamás se cambiaba la ropa, y aún así estaba limpio y prolijo.

-Los hombres muertos deben quedarse muertos… yo lo estoy hace algún tiempo. Catorce años, para ser exactos. Un 21 de diciembre. El mismo día que mi niña nació.-

Reiko miró hacia Len. El rubio estaba parado en una esquina de la habitación. Señaló hacia la pila de huesos humanos.

-Ese era yo… o lo que queda de lo que fue mi cuerpo, alguna vez. Si, estoy muerto.-

Cuando lo había visto por primera vez, Len no se había sorprendido por que ella había entrado. Se había sorprendido porque ella lo veía.

-¿Esto fue lo que pasó? ¿Te suicidaste?-  
-Me asesinaron. Miku tenía muchos pretendientes. Nero Akita, entre ellos. Y el era muy celoso. Se encargó de matarme y de quemar la casa. Miku se fue a vivir con mi hermana gemela, y abandonó a nuestra hija en un orfanato, porque ella creía que no podría hacerlo sin mí.-  
-¿Y por que estas aún aquí? ¿No deberías irte a donde sea que vayan los fantasmas?-  
-Hasta que Nero Akita no caiga muerto en un rincón de su casa con un tiro en la cabeza, yo no me iré de aquí. Pero no es sólo eso. Es mi hija. Hasta qué ella no sepa que es mía y de Miku, y esté en los brazos de su madre, no tendré descanso.-

Reiko sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no lloró.

-Vamos a encontrar a tu niña… y voy a matar a Nero Akita así sea lo último que haga…-

Len sonrió.

~  
Miku recordaba las partes del concierto.  
-¿Cómo es que esa niña sabe el nombre…?-  
Miku parecía volver a ser la de antes. Enérgica, animada e interesada en algo, aunque más no sea una niña de 13 años que pronunció un nombre que Miku consideraba tabú. Tocó con sus delicados dedos el periódico amarillento y corroído por los catorce años que llevaba.  
-Ella lo conoce, Rin… ella conoce a Len… ¿Es posible que ella pueda interactuar con el…?-  
~

-Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, ¿Puedo robarte un poco de tu tiempo?-  
-Supongo…-

Reiko se había quedado paseando por la casa quemada. El dormitorio, el baño, la cocina. Lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa casa, ahora sólo eran los restos cenicientos y quemados de algo que duró muy poco. Como un sonido.

-Yo… te he visto en el concurso de talentos y has mencionado a mi esposo… ¿Puedes verlo?-

Reiko asintió

-¿Está aquí?-  
-Arriba, en el salón de música.-

Miku caminó junto con Reiko. El rubio acariciaba el piano con la tema de sus dedos.  
El amaba esa habitación. Era única. En una de las paredes había un cuadro de un paisaje que Len disfrutaba mucho. Actualmente, el cuadro, cenizas. La habitación, quemada. Él, muerto.

-Len…- la voz trémula de Miku lo llamó. El la miró con cariño, pero no respondió. Ella podía verlo, pero no oírlo. No podía sentirlo. Reiko si. Para Reiko, el era una presencia corpórea. Para Miku, sólo era algo visual. Se acercó a ella.

-Dile que la amo y que la extraño…- dijo a Reiko. Reiko repitió a Miku las palabras de Len.  
-Len… ¿Quien te asesinó? ¿Quien te hizo esto, amor?- preguntó Miku con voz trémula. Len y Reiko se miraron un momento, antes de pronunciar el mismo nombre, al mismo tiempo.  
-Nero Akita.-  
Miku lloraba, y salió corriendo de la estancia. Llegó a su casa y tomó un revólver. Caminó hacia donde Nero Akita vivía. Tocó la puerta… y Nero no pudo prever el disparo.

-Siento como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima.- murmuró Len. Reiko sabía lo que Miku había hecho.

-Falta tu hija, Len…-  
-Feliz cumpleaños, Reiko…- murmuró. -21 de diciembre. Ya tienes 14, oficialmente.-  
Catorce años muerto. Reiko comprendió. Hacia catorce años que había nacido… un 21 de diciembre… el mismo día que la hija de Len.

-Ya te vas, ¿No?-  
-Si… confío en que vas a cuidar de tu madre.-  
Reiko asintió

-No quiero ver a ninguna de las dos allí antes de tiempo.-  
Reiko lo abrazó por última vez, y sintió que él empezó a desvanecerse. Salió de la casa para buscar a su madre. Mientras tanto, un joven de cabello Rubio cenizas se le acercó.

-Esto… soy Yume… quería darte esto porque te vi tocando y…- la chica sonrió al recibir el ramo de rosas rojas que el chico le daba. Sonrió. Había algo más en su cabeza. Una voz, acompañada por un piano que le susurraba.

-Eres un ángel, niña…-


	2. Chapter 2

¡Casi lo olvidaba!

Si alguno/a esta interesado/a en adoptar alguno de mis fanfics, agréguenme en mi FB personal

Oriana López (SarcasticSmile)

Gracias.


End file.
